Assassin Bride
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Known as the Cheery Blossom Assassin all Sakura wanted was to be someone who saved lives instead of taking them. In order to have a fresh start she had to take one last mission. This included being bridal candidate and make sure her target was dead before the "death do us part" was spoken. Not hard right? Sadly being a killer was easier than acting like a princess however.
1. Prolog

AN: So I had another plot bunny. I got stuck on Fate of Chance and while trying to get unstuck I thought up this AU. I'm hoping this will help me flush out my ideas more.

This is an AU story, as it stands I'm going to be playing with around with some different ideas and cannon facts.

I am thinking this will range around 10 chapters. I have something planned for the end that is different from what I normally do.

Disclaimer for the whole story: Don't own Naruto, but this AU came to me.  
Warning: Language, possible sex, death, and maybe gore

Summary: Sakura was known as the greatest assassin, but all she wanted was to be someone to save lives instead of taking them. In order to have this fresh start though she had to do was one more job. She just had to be a bridal candidate and make sure her target was dead before the night was over. How hard could that be?

Too bad she had to learn how to be a princess in order to be a candidate.

Assassin Bride

Prolog

In the darkness there was no hope of escape. There was actually no hope at all in the hole that she had been forced into. This was a place that stripped a person of such things. It robbed them of everything including their sense of self. Only the strong survived and she'd be loathed to admit but she was wilting.

Her name was Sakura of Haruno.

But she was also nothing like her delicate name sake.

The woman of 24 leaned against the damp dirt wall of her cell and looked out into the darkness. It was everywhere. There was no way to tell how many hours, days, or years have passed. That itself was enough to drive the inmates here mad. If she was lucky she'll see the flicker of light that meant her meal was coming. A guard dressed in nothing by a black hooded cloak would leave a tray with gruel that only kept her from starving to death.

When she wasn't lucky the tray would just appeared after waking. It meant she missed her chance to see that flame. That was the only sign that any time had actually passed.

Sakura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel her well trained muscles slowly fading and wasting away. Her hair she assumed lost that lush pink color that her master was often commenting on. The young woman didn't even want to think about her prefect skin that has now turned sickly and pale from the lack of light.

She cursed her horrible luck. If only she hadn't been caught. If only she had been faster. If only…if only she hadn't taken on that blasted job.

Falling to her side Sakura thought back on her young life. It wasn't much but if she was going to die in this rotten place may as well reflect on it.

She was born into what she assumed was a loving family. They had died in the coup d'état of the Uchiha royalty against King Namikaze. From what she knew his whole family was killed and they quickly took over all of Konoha, the capital of the Country of Fire.

As a victim of the take-over aftermath, Sakura was forced into an orphanage at age two. By age six she ran away in hopes of living on the streets. That, Sakura mused to herself, was the stupidest thing she had done. Falling into a street gang she had grown into a life of crime. From there, she had become an assassin, known simply as Cheery Blossom.

"Yet that didn't last long." Sakura moaned and rolled onto her back and stared upwards, unable to make out anything in the pitch black. "I wonder what the old gang is up to…." She closed her eyes again and then thought back to her mistake that landed her in this prison.

It was supposed to be a normal job for her. The details were just to get in and kill a corrupt royal who was stealing too much from those above him. It was the kind of jobs that she took without guilt. The world would be a better place if they weren't in it. She wasn't an avenger; she was simply one who threw out the trash.

It however didn't end the way it usually did. Sneaking into the mansion was simple enough; the old frog was sitting at his desk counting his money. Right hand glowing green she slipped up behind him and cut the blood flow to his brain. The old man croaked and soundless screams passed through his lips as he tried to figure out how the Cherry Blossom Assassin came upon him.

Sakura simply watched and before she could leave her calling card the doors swung open. There standing before her was the King of Fire Country. His red eyes looked at her with a bored expression while he had his arms crossed. King Itachi Uchiha was not a man she could win a fight with. Lips pulled into a tight frown Sakura backed away slowly before his eyes caught hers.

She was frozen. Even if she ran, he would follow her and kill her – or worse throw her into the Akuma Prison. That place was one for the worse of the worse. Demons that could not be killed because their sin too great or simply was not killable found their home here. It was a prison that was designed to destroy them from the inside out. Sakura had heard stories of this place and since she lived with one foot in the grave she hoped death would find her before getting tossed in there.

And that was how she ended up here. The king thought her sins too grave, tossed her in here, and threw away the key. She was to be a symbol to all assassins. No matter how great you are, death will not find out peacefully. There was no way to say how long she had been in the Demon's Prison but it was long enough for her to wish for death. She had come close to killing herself a few times but in the end stopped short.

She would not give them the pleasure of knowing the great Cherry Blossom Assassin fell to her personal weakness. Sakura had not worked hard to bring fear and terror to those who were corrupt. She had not killed countless scumbags to have them laugh at how she had fallen. No. She would not give up and she would not give in to her despair.

And then there was a flicker of light and before she knew it the darkness had vanished. Standing there at the bars to her one man cell were five knights of the royal house. Each had their own hood but one. He stood out the most, with his blonde hair and showing his face without fear.

The sign of Konoha on his breastplate he stood with his hand on hip and leaned forward. "Well! If it isn't the great flower assassin. Damn, you look like shit." He smirked with a smile the light flickering off his defined features.

His cheeks were marked much like a fox. The knight had some of his baby fat still but that was all. Tall in stature and his clothing were a strange orange and black. What kind of knight wears orange? She wrinkled her nose a bit and sat up slowly. Her green eyes narrowed as she stared into clear blue. "What do you want knight? Come to mock me? When I get out of here….I might just come after your head first." She hissed.

"Now that isn't the way you should greet someone who is going to offered you something." He smirked and leaned his arms against the bars. "Do you want out of here assassin?"

"what do you think dumbass?"

"I take that as a 'yes please kind knight! I need to get out of here!' well I have orders from King Itachi. If you accept these terms….you will be free." She knew he was watching her reaction. He was studying her trying to figure out what her move would be.

"What are these terms?" Sakura leaned forward. The chance to get out of this hole was too tempting.

A cat like smile spread across his lips. "Simple, you need to kill a king."

TBC -

Please Review! I look forward to seeing what people say and it gives me a sense of purpose knowing I'm writing this for more than myself 3

Preview  
Chapter one:

Sakura sighed as she sat in front of the man who tossed her into the demon prison. He was never changing, his red eyes just stared at her in that same bored expression on the night he caught her. To his right was his younger brother, they had similar features but where Itachi was forever bored the younger was forever angry.

Damn these Uchiha's need to learn to have a little fun.

Her eyes were brought back to the knight who brought her out of hell. He as bright as his hair color and just as outrages as his clothes. Naruto leaned against the table also staring at her.

They were simply waiting for her answer and for some reason she wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"So…you are saying if I learned to be a princess, kill this king, and somehow not get myself killed or caught in the process you'll give me my freedom?"

The king nodded, "yes, you'll be paid and sent on your way. If you are willing to give up your life of being an assassin I would have no reason to follow you."

Sighing again, Sakura glared at the three. "It's a deal."


	2. Chapter 1

Assassin Bride  
Chapter 1

Making deals with devils

Sakura Haruno would call herself someone of even temper. She would go as far as to say that even though she did do some bad things, that she was in general a good person. Hell, she most likely saved more lives than she took.

So why were the fates mocking her by sticking her with the most annoying man on the planet?!

Back in the dark cell Sakura didn't really ask for an explanation of why the royal family would want her to assassinate a king. It was simple to figure out they wanted someone who for one: could get the job done and two: even if they were caught would be executed before giving away the mission. Sakura never betrayed a client and she wouldn't start now, even if she did hate the royal family.

After the deal was made Sakura saw light for the first time in months saw the sun. Feeling the warmth on her cheeks had raised her spirits and there was even a light hop in her step. Exhaling she turned her eyes towards the five knights of Leaf. The blonde who showed his face so willingly to her was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. There was something wild about him that Sakura couldn't pin. Maybe it was the mess of unkempt hair.

"Hey bet it feels good you are finally free huh?" The blond knight walked forward to her and gave a manly slap on her back. "We are going to have to keep your cuffs on. You are a dangerous assassin and all."

The pink hair woman just glared at him with a sigh. Green eyes drifted down to the sliver cuffs on her pale skinny wrist. Her skin really had taken a turn for the worse but reasoning it could have been worse Sakura wasn't going to complain. "How long was I in there for?"

"About half a year, and looking at you…you didn't do too badly in there, don't you think so Sasuke?" Turning the knight grinned over at his comrade. Sakura just wanted to roll her eyes. Six months? That was shorter than she had originally thought but not by much. It meant they had given her two meals a day by what she could judge.

"Hn, get her on your horse, since this was your crazy idea to start with idiot." The one addressed to as 'Sasuke' turned without removing his hood and mounted the waiting horse.

"Don't be such a bastard!" Shouting at him before turning back to her, the knight smiled, "I'm Naruto by the way. Come on, let's get you on my horse."

That was the start of her long journey to Konoha.

About half an hour on the road Naruto wouldn't shut up and thus she was stuck listening to him. He asked her personal questions Sakura could only defect, then talked about himself, then rambled on about her and how he thought she was so cool. That he had followed her 'career' and wished she would have been an enlisted knight instead of an enlisted criminal.

He just wouldn't shut up.

Taking a deep breath to help settle her growing irritation and the mounting need to knock his block off, she turned to look at him. "So who are your fellow knights, I know that one up there is Sasuke, but what about the other three?"

Naruto mused for a moment then shrugged, "The one up there reading while riding is Kakashi, he is kind of our teacher. He is a season knight and can be pretty brutal when he wants to. The one to the right of him is Sai, he pretty much keeps to himself and just follows orders. And the one to the left behind Kakashi is Neji. Again pretty quiet but a bit of an ass like Sasuke up there." As he answered he shifted awkwardly behind her before relaxing back again.

Looking up at him still she couldn't help but smile a bit. " So they sent the elites out to get me?"

Laughing now he just winked at her, "Well we couldn't risk you escaping now. Though I doubt you would, but can't be too careful."

Relaxing herself she stared at the back of Sasuke, then finally asking what has been bothering her from the start. "Why are you not wearing your hood? Knights of Konoha aren't supposed to show their faces on mission."

"I figured you would respond better to a friendly face? Also maybe you were going to fall in love with me at first sight?" Tossing in a joke Naruto looked away a moment then back at her, "This isn't an on the book mission plus, you'll be working with us, so there was no point in hiding my face."

Sakura took a moment to chew as they rode on. There really wasn't anything deceptive about his response. And, to be honest even though he was the most annoying person she has ever met, there was something likable about the talkative blond. For every annoyance there was something endearing about him. Blowing out a puff of irritation Sakura titled her head back up, " You aren't my type so sorry no fairy tale romances here but thanks."

The only response she got was a quirked eyebrow.

"Thanks for giving me a friendly face to look at." She smiled gently for the first time since her departure from the prison and leaned her back into his front. "I'm going to take a nap, keep your hands to yourself…if you touch me while I sleep I will break all of your fingers and heal them to only break them again. Cuffs or no cuffs"

"S-sakura-chan….you are a really scary girl you know that?"

And for the first time she didn't feel like telling him to call her just Sakura.

The rest of the day was spent half in and out of sleep. It was amazing how much her body needed to recover from the six months of being in the cell she had known. Her mind was taking this time to come up with plans. First of all, she had to find out how many of her connections still survived. After her capture she wasn't sure how much of her spy network would continue to work with her. Once that was settled, she had two choices after this start off fresh and vanish or go back to her former line of work.

She had a reputation for being merciless but that didn't mean she failed to have a code. Before she took any job there were rules such as the target had to be doing something wrong. The wrong doing could not be tried in a formal court because of corruption, neglect, or there was a reason why the system could not work. Of course, the biggest rule of all was that there would be no children involved. Sakura would never forgive herself if she became a child killer.

Of course not all of her jobs required her to use her deadly skills either. Most of the time, it was theft something she found herself extremely good at. Buying and selling stolen goods was what kept food on her table and allowed her to travel the world for all kinds of jobs. The theft however was never limited to physical items but also information. Those in political circles would always pay a pretty penny to see what their competition was up to.

That was her life after she left her teacher, did she regret her choices? Sakura wasn't sure. It wasn't a bad life, but a part of her wouldn't have minded to settle down. She wanted to help people and in her own way she did.

Yet, being a traveling medic and just living an honest life was a dream.

It was a wonderful dream though.

Opening her eyes when the horse came to a stop she had noticed the sun sinking behind the trees.

"Are we stopping for the night?"

"yeah." Naruto just smiled at her before slipping off the horse. "We could force the horses to go through the night but that'll bring unwanted attention. Need help down?" He lifted his arms to help her slight form off of the horse.

Denying him she shook her head and slid down the opposite side. "I am not a fragile flower; I can get off a horse by myself." She then turned to look out at the four hooded knights as they prepped camp. "how long are you going to keep these cuffs on?"

"Oh until we see itachi." Naruto snorted softly and went to help with the chores. "have a seat! We'll get dinner started soon."

Groaning and feeling like a burden she sat down on a nearby log and watched them all worked. The fire was soon roaring and the travel kitchen set up, Naruto was the one in fact cooking. Sakura watched him laughing as he talked with one of the hooded men before shaking his head and nudging him with an arm. The man just pulled down his hood to show a mass of silver hair and one eye covered by a black wrapping and the bottom portion of his face was covered by a similar wrap. His one visible eye drifted to her and before she could respond he winked it at her.

Blushing a bit she looked away at the other members of the party. Apparently Sai felt the need to also remove his cloak and now sat in front of the fire. For a moment she was taken aback by how he was dressed. The knight wore a crop top skirt and skin tight pants. His armor was sparse and even though he held a weapon pack on his side there really wasn't much else to the pale black hair youth. She wrinkled her nose a bit at him but paused when he took out a paint set.

'I guess painting in a thick cloak would be a pain in the ass…'

"Ugly could you please not admire my handsome body, I am not interested in feeding your womanly desires."

And then Sakura took back anything good she may or may not have thought of the artist. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" On her feet in seconds she turned to glare at the knight.

"I said to please stop admiring m-"

" I KNOW! You just said that! How dare you think…think that! And what do you mean by ugly?!"

"You are nothing like your name, you are most likely the ugliest Sakura I have ever seen in my life." He continued to stare blankly at her. Sai was completely unaffected by the show of pure rage.

"Why you little prick!" Before she could launch herself at him Naruto had effectively intervened. He wrapped her arms around her locking his fingers behind her neck.

"Come on Sai! That was really uncalled for!" The blond shouted holding back the cuffed assassin as she tried to break free to strangle the artist.

"It is true." Sai just gave them both a blank look.

"I'm going to murder him!"

"SAI! Seriously man this is uncool!"

"Whatever you say dickless."

Sakura froze and looked up at Naruto. In seconds he had dropped her before charging for him, this time it was Kakashi who stepped in to restrain the attacker

Sakura stood dazed as the artist continued to paint ignoring the raging blonde.

She took this moment to stare at the one known as Sasuke. He too had pulled back his hood to show a mess of raven hair and cold black eyes. He moved in between the two and glared at Naruto, "Go hunt and cool off idiot. He is doing it to get under your skin. Sai. Watch your mouth." His cold glaze traveled to the dead eye knight.

"Whatever you say 'leader'" Sai's lips spread into a forced cheery smile but the dead stare darkened the act.

Sakura just groaned again now that her temper had settled.

What had she gotten herself into?

They days had rolled on, but it wasn't long before the group came upon the hidden village in the leaves. There it stood proud and impressive. Sakura mused that no one would be the wiser that it was here that the bloody rebellion had taken place. It seemed that all the bloodshed was forgotten and the capital thrived and lived on.

She gulped.

It was here she would meet the king. He would give her the mission and really was she ready for it? Doubt started to settle into her but she refused to back down. It was her freedom and her second chance. Green eyes drifted to the dark hair man that hardly spoke. IF he did speak to someone it was directly to Naruto or Kakashi, and it shifted from short commands to insults. She really didn't know what to think of the young man. Other than that he was related to the king, she could only guess his involvement in this.

It was midnight when they finally reached the gates and the stars twinkled above her happily. They had no idea of the fear that was now settling deep within her stomach.

When the tall castle appeared before them and the horses were taken away by the stable boys, the fear doubled.

When they walked towards the main hall and the man who had murdered his own kin for the crown sat before them, the fear had tripled.

"So she has made it." The dark king smiled at the small party. "Everyone but my brother and Naruto are dismissed. " Itachi waved his hand and the three other members left without a word.

So there she stood her head held high as she stared up at the king. She was flanked by the two knights ready to stop her if she tried again. Yet, a small part of her was feeling….. small. She hadn't seen a bath in months, she felt sickly, and she was no assassin any more.

That man had caught her. He had been her jailer. And now? He is the one who held her freedom in his hands.

"Well Cherry Blossom, it seems you survived. That is good." A slow smile spread across his lips. "We will talk tomorrow however, it seems the ride here was long. Naruto show her to the princess consort room, Sasuke see to it she is attended to and is ready for our meeting tomorrow." And with that, it was over.

In a daze she felt the cuffs release and fall into waiting hands. Naruto just grinned at her and guided her to the consort room. She couldn't hear his explanation. Instead she was so focused on what just happened.

It took a long stare from a set of blue eyes to break the trance.

"Earth to Sakura…?"

"Oh, we are here?" Sakura looked at the decorative door in front of them. Green eyes turned to meet his, "Sorry…I wasn't expecting that…sort of welcome."

The blonde just laughed, "he has that way with people….I guess that's why no one really questions him. They just do what he says." Naruto shook his head and opened the door. "Something about his eyes, anyways the bathroom is all yours and I'm sure Sasuke has some clothes in there for you already. Just take the night to wash up and rest. I'll be around nine tomorrow to take you to breakfast with Itachi, then he'll let you in on the plan then."

Brushing back some of her pink hairs Sakura gave him a strange look. "You aren't baby sitting me? What if I escape?"

It was Naruto's turn to give her a strange look, "That wouldn't be very smart, even if you do get out of this room, or even the castle, we'll be on you before you hit the first gate of the village. You should know that already. Plus why risk it?"

Damn, she thought to herself, he had her there.

"Alright Naruto, I'll see you at nine." With that she slipped into the room and took a deep breath.

First thing first.

She wanted a bath.

now.

An hour and a half later Sakura fell nude onto the over plush bed. Her long pink locks were now clean. The grim and sweat of six months was gone. Replaced was soft scented lotions and silky conditioning cream. The vibrant color returned and for the first time since the botch mission she felt like herself.

A slender hand moved down her body mapping what she'll have to repair with training. Stomach muscle, was a must. She could feel her ribs, as well as a few of her organs. Sakura mused softly a strict diet will have to be in place to make sure there wasn't any shock to the system but that she was also building muscle.

Turning her head she watched her reflection in the vanity mirror over the dresser. Anger flooded her system as she saw her shell of a body. It was hideous. Yet, she couldn't let her own vanity take over the mission. They'll need her in top shape, so it meant she'll be getting it all back.

That being said, it was a curious relationship she was going to have with the king.

The truth behind everything was very muddled. It was true that the current king had killed his entire family but his younger brother, and then claimed himself king. It was his father however who had killed the original king of the fire kingdom. So it was strange twist of fate that he followed in his father's footsteps but against him.

So where did that leave her?

A pawn most likely. Sakura puffed out a small sigh of irritation and closed her eyes. She had until the mission was over to figure it out if she truly wanted to. Instead, for right now she opted for sleep. Without night garments Sakura curled into the expensive sheets and slept soundlessly through the night.

Morning came and as she stretched out Sakura didn't expect two men to just walk into her room. Her keen senses pulled her from her sleep just in time to see Naruto and Sasuke arrival into the room. Eyes wide she was rendered speechless before a hand went to pull a sheet over her less than decent self. "GET OUT!"

And that was all they saw before items in reach came flying at their heads.

Needless to say the boys fled from the room with a yelp.

Grumbling Sakura went to grab the bathroom she had discarded before marching to the door. "What do you two want so early in the morning?"

Naruto at least had the decency to look sheepish while the cold hearted Uchiha still looked like an ice cube.

"It is time to take you down to the king." Sasuke glared at her a moment and her choice of dress. "Please put on some decent clothes, this isn't some tiny village like you are used to."

Sakura could feel a vain pop somewhere on her forehead before she slammed the door. "THE NERVE OF HIM!" Shouting she marched to the dresser and pulled out a red day dress. Quickly putting it on, she didn't bother to wear the 'proper' undergarments. Once done, she whipped her hear up into quick up do and returned to the door flinging it open again.

"There." She continued to glare at the dark hair knight. "lead the way Sir Knight."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Come on Sakura-chan! Wow…you look really good!" He blinked completely ignoring the hostile air between the pink hair assassin and dark hair knight.

"She looks like a peasant trying to pass off for a royal."

"And you look like a glacier that needs to thaw out."

The two again stopped to glare at each other.

Naruto just groaned it was going to be a long way down to the breakfast hall….he knew it.

The rest of the wall was spent with tossing insults and Naruto's one sided compliments on her person. By the time they got to the breakfast hall all three of them were ready to start a brawl.

Sakura just grumbled as they entered and at the head of the table was Itachi. His smile felt forced as he turned to greet her before addressing his brother. Seating quietly Sakura waited for him to get to the point.

She took this time to glance around the dining hall. It was grand with all the fixtures. It seems that it was painted in gold itself. Really, Sakura thought to herself, what would they need with all this gold when people go hungry? Her eyes drifted to the table that had a spread of every kind of food she could dream up. Mouth watering she wondered when she'll get the chance to eat and actually enjoy food.

Most of this would destroy her poor stomach if she took a bite. Exhaling in an attempt to get her mind off the food she turned to Itachi. The boys had already took their seats and now it was time to figure out what the hell was going on.

"So you wanted me to do a job for you." Sakura stared at him for a long moment.

"That's correct" The king only smiled at her in return.

"And it means killing another king." She reaffirmed what Naruto had told her in the cave.

"That is also correct."

"And you'll give me a clean slate, forgive my crimes, and I'll be free….?" She couldn't help but feel the butter flies in her stomach.

"That is also correct."

"What is the catch?" This is after all what she had been waiting for.

"The catch is that in order for you to get close, you need to go through a competition. It will test you as a princess consort, and in this if he fancy you, he'll take you as his bride. You will have up to that very moment to kill him, but you must not get caught before. Or else all your hard work would be for nothing." Itachi leaned back into his seat taking a sip of his wine.

Sakura sighed as she sat in front of the man who tossed her into the demon prison. He was never changing, his red eyes just stared at her in that same bored expression on the night he caught her. To his right was his younger brother, they had similar features but where Itachi was forever bored the younger was forever angry.

Damn these Uchiha's need to learn to have a little fun.

Her eyes were brought back to the knight who brought her out of hell. He as bright as his hair color and just as outrages as his clothes. Naruto leaned against the table also staring at her.

They were simply waiting for her answer and for some reason she wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"So…you are saying if I learned to be a princess, kill this king, and somehow not get myself killed or caught in the process you'll give me my freedom?"

The king nodded, "yes, you'll be paid and sent on your way. If you are willing to give up your life of being an assassin I would have no reason to follow you."

Sighing again, Sakura glared at the three. "It's a deal."

TBC


End file.
